Sous l'emprise de la colère
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Lorsque Kate apprend le secret de Castle, elle se retrouve vite confronté au sien ! Ma vision du 23


**Voici un os que j'ai écris y-a une semaine environ, je le poste c'est ma vision de l'épisode 23 enfin juste la partie dispute à vous de voir moi en tout cas je veux ça mdr ! Merci à IlianaKate pour sa correction et son aide kiss ma belle. ****  
**

**Sous l'Emprise de la Colère.**

Un coup de fil dans la nuit interrompit mes rêves. Je grognais, maudissant celui qui osait me déranger dans mes si merveilleux songes. Tâtonnant maladroitement ma table de chevet, je finis par me saisir de mon téléphone et répondis d'une voix endormis.

« Beckett ! » marmonnais-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

Une voix froide et menaçante se fit entendre.

« Dites à votre écrivain de cesser ses recherches où la prochaine affaire que vous aurez à résoudre sera celle de son meurtre ! »

Je me redressais dans mon lit complètement réveillée.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?» M'enquis-je agressive.

Non seulement cet individu me réveillait à 3 heures du matin mais en plus osait menacer Castle.

« Vous le savez très bien détective, ne vous faites pas stupide, c'est une insulte à votre intelligence ! » me répondit-il dans un ton narquois et hautain qui m'agaça.

« Je n'ai pas l'esprit à jouer aux devinettes alors allez au fond de vos pensées ou laissez moi dormir en paix ! » M'exclamais-je nerveuse.

« Ah toujours aussi impatiente détective, votre mère était comme vous ! » Me dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, comme si elle me connaissait.

Le fait qu'il parle de ma mère ne me plaisait guère et je sentais l'énervement monter en moi.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, dites moi ce que vous voulez ! » Criais-je ma patience étant amoindrie par la menace que cet homme prodiguait à l'encontre de mon partenaire et son évocation de ma mère.

« Oh ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant, votre cher partenaire vous aurait caché cela ? » Se moqua-t-il, se délectant de mon ignorance.

« Que m'aurait-il caché ? » m'enquis-je, sentant ma respiration se faire erratique alors que je me figeais, le cœur battant.

« Hum, arg… je me sens bien malin maintenant trahir son secret. » Hésita-t-il faussement.

Mais au son de sa voix, je sentais qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à m'annoncer une nouvelle qui me dévasterait certainement.

« Je n'aime pas jouer les balances, vous devriez lui demander, toujours est-il que s'il continue dans cette voie, il finira comme votre mère, tel un déchet qu'il est. Elle aussi recherchait la vérité et regardez ou ça la menée, dans une ruelle miteuse, se vidant de son sang, il serait tellement dommage pour un tel auteur de finir ainsi, surtout qu'il vous semble si précieux ! » Ajouta-il dans un ricanement malsain.

Une colère sourde m'étreignit serrant les dents, ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration anarchique, je menaçais :

« Touché à un seul de ses cheveux et la terre ne serra pas assez grande pour vous cacher, vous traquant sans relâche ! Je vous tuerais lentement et péniblement ! »

« Oh je ne ferais rien pour l'instant mais veillez à ce que votre partenaire cesse ses recherches, il y a des crimes que l'on ne peut résoudre ! »

Et sur ses paroles, il raccrocha.

Le souffle court et la respiration saccadée, je posais mon téléphone. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide, je tentais de reprendre une contenance. Avais-je bien compris ? A cet instant je réalisais enfin ce que ces paroles voulaient dire. Je comprenais que mon partenaire, ami et tellement plus encore me cachait des choses, il avait un secret. Je me sentais trahie, bafouer mais surtout j'étais si furieuse contre Castle. Il m'avait demandé de lever le pied et lui se mettait en avant, pile dans la ligne de mire du dragon. Je me levais furibonde. J'allais causer du pays à cet imbécile. C'était mon affaire, ma vie ! De quoi se mêlait-il ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu me cacher autant de choses durant tout ce temps. Comment avait-il pu me sourire comme ça n'ayant pas la conscience tranquille.

Sans prendre la peine de m'habiller, restant en pyjama, j'attrapais une veste et sortais de mon appartement en trombe. Prenant ma voiture je filais vers le loft de Castle sans même me préoccuper de la sécurité routière. Je bouillonnais, je ne savais pas si j'étais furieuse par la trahison, ou par le fait qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de chaperon, je n'avais besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il veuille me protéger ? « Je t'aime Kate » je chassais ses images de mon partenaire penché sur moi les larmes aux yeux. Il m'aimait mais cela n'excusait rien, je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir.

De plus son attitude distante ces derniers temps me démontrait qu'il n'avait plus ce genre de sentiments pour moi, quoi qu'en dise Burke, j'avais trop longtemps attendu.

Je traversais sans mal les rues de New York qui, à cette heure-ci, étaient dégagées, fluidifiant grandement la circulation. En moins d'un quart d'heure j'étais chez Castle. Je me garais en double file, actionnant mon gyrophare. Je sortais de ma voiture et me ruait sur la porte d'entrée appuyant sur l'interphone afin d'appeler le concierge. Au bout de 5 minutes ce dernier arriva, tout ensommeillé. J'avais quelques scrupules à le sortir de son sommeil mais ma colère annulait ce sentiment de culpabilité.

« Lieutenant Beckett que faites vous ici à une heure si tardive, un problème ? » S'enquit James.

« Je dois parler à M. Castle, s'il vous plait ! » déclarais-je d'un ton péremptoire.

Devant mon air déterminé, il ne posa aucune question et me laissa entrer. Je pris l'ascenseur, et durant mon ascension, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire. J'espérais qu'il soit seul, cela rendrait les choses plus simples. Je ne voulais pas lui faire une scène devant sa famille mais ma colère était telle que je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir. J'aimais beaucoup Martha et Alexis, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire un scandale devant elles mais il ne me laissait pas de choix !

Arrivant au 4eme étage, je sortis de l'ascenseur et d'un pas décidé tambourinais à la porte du loft. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entendis des pas précipités puis plus rien. Enfin un bruit de verrous se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Castle les cheveux en batailles, robe de chambre ouverte sur un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Je n'attendais pas qu'il m'invite et entrait.

« Beckett ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit-il. En me suivant du regard, pivotant sur lui-même.

Je scrutais son salon puis l'étage constatant que personne ne descendait. Je me retournais, lui faisant face, et lorsque je le vis ma fureur éclata. Son air innocent m'horripilait. Toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines remonta en moi comme une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Il m'avait caché des choses et avait été infecte avec moi. Il avait enquêté sur ma mère mais avait été si distant. Il avait mentit, il m'avait écarté, il m'avait dit je t'aime mais tout cela n'était que mensonge et mes larmes menaçaient car je me sentais si stupide.

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? » Lui demandais-je dans un ton froid.

« Euh… non… ! » Me répondit-il incertain.

« Ah oui ? L'affaire de ma mère vous occupe bien, vous vous éclatez bien tout seul ? » M'enquis-je méchamment en le foudroyant du regard.

« Kate, je … » déglutit-il alors que son visage blêmissait à vue d'œil.

« Vous quoi Castle ? Vous allez me dire que vous êtes désolé de m'avoir caché la vérité ? Vous allez me dire que vous avez voulu me protéger, que vous vouliez m'épargner ? Vous avez enquêté dans mon dos sur le meurtre de ma mère, alors que vous m'avez dit de lâcher la bride ! Et vous alors ? Vous m'avez mentis tous ce temps ! Vous veniez au poste avec vos cafés, le sourire aux lèvres, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que vous faisiez votre enquête sans moi. Mon enquête Castle, ma vie, pas la votre ! » Aboyais-je furieusement en serrant les poings de rage.

Je vis son expression changée et après un voile de tristesse, ce fut la colère qui envahit ses yeux.

« Parlons en de mensonge Kate ! Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule depuis plus de huit mois. Alors que je pensais que vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de la fusillade, vous vous souveniez de tout. Vos propres mots Kate, '_Je me souviens de chaque seconde_ !'' » Hurla t-il me tournant le dos.

Je me figeais, mon Dieu, je comprenais enfin son attitude. Il m'avait entendu, il se sentait rejeté et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il pensait.

« Castle je… » Avançais-je, désolée.

Il se retourna vers moi, la fureur déformait ses traits. Je restais bloquer comme figée, n'osant bouger d'un millimètre.

« Quoi Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Hein ? Que tu ne savais pas quoi dire ? Que tu ne voulais pas me vexer et que tu as simulé l'amnésie par pitié ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! » Répliqua-t-il en me toisant froidement.

Il souffla, sa respiration était saccadée de par sa fureur, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs. Il s'approcha de moi la mâchoire serrée, me toisant agressivement.

« Tout ce temps à être à tes côtés, à espérer un sourire, une attention. Tout ce temps perdus car jamais tu ne m'aimera. L'affaire de ta mère te bouffe et tu ne laisses personne entrer. Comment ai-je pu croire avoir une chance ? J'ai été bien présomptueux, quel idiot je fais. » Constata-t-il avec amertume.

Ses paroles me pulvérisèrent le cœur, je le toisais avec hargne et le giflais.

« Tu n'es qu'un abrutis Castle qui ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! » Lui crachais-je au visage, les yeux luisants.

« Ah oui moi abrutis ? Et en quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais voir, Kate ? » Me demanda-t-il son visage proche du mien, si proche…

Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je l'attrapais par sa chemise et l'embrassais avec fougue. Forçant le barrage de sa bouche, j'introduisais ma langue dans cette dernière fusionnant avec la sienne. Il ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs secondes et lorsque sa surprise fut passée, il me rendit mon baiser dans une hargne encore plus violente, m'arrachant un gémissement de contentement. Très vite nos mains s'activèrent, et il me plaqua contre lui. Je n'eus aucun mal à ressentir son désir contre mon bassin. Je frémis d'anticipation tant le mien pour lui, était grand. Je le voulais, j'en étais certaine, j'en avais besoin, plus aucun doute ne subsistait. Seul mon désir ardent, mélangé à ma colère demeurait. Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleur des façons d'avoir une première fois mais à cet instant c'était plus fort que nous.

On dit que la passion est à la frontière de la haine et tout peut se mélanger parfois, et l'on avait bien raison. Mon amour pour lui actuellement, se fusionnait avec la colère et la haine que j'avais aussi envers lui maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment sain, mais toute cette hargne et cette frustration avait raison de nous. Nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores, au fur et à mesure de nos baisers violents et de nos caresses brusques. Je tirais violement sur la robe de chambre de mon partenaire la laissant glisser au sol, puis lui ôtais son tee shirt sans ménagement tandis qu'il m'enlevait mon débardeur de la même façon que j'avais fait pour lui. Entreprenant de me marquer le cou. Gémissante je penchais la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès, enfouissant mes mains dans sa chevelure.

Il passa les siennes sous mes fesses et me souleva si facilement que j'eus l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume entre ses bras, ce qui accru un peu plus mon excitation. J'encrais dans le mouvement mes jambes sur ses hanches, ravageant de nouveau sa bouche. Nos langues se retrouvèrent, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, c'était trop intense, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour. Je n'étais pas certaine de survivre à notre ébat, mais peu m'importait si je devais mourir de jouissance dans ses bras, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure façon de mourir en cet instant qu'en assouvissant enfin cette passion dévorante qui m'habitait depuis le jour où mes yeux s'était posés sur lui, et qui je le savais couvait avec la même puissance en lui.

Se mettant en mouvement, faisant se frotter nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre à chaque pas, nous tirant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, me déposant avec délicatesse sur le lit. Malgré cette rancœur qu'il avait, il ne cherchait pas à me dominer, me montrant qu'il me respectait trop pour me traiter comme une vulgaire passade. Je savais que nous allions devoir discuter et mettre les choses à plat si nous ne voulions pas nous déchirer, mais pour l'instant, je le voulais en moi. Je ne voulais pas de tendresse, pas encore, mais une union vive et sauvage qui éteindrait mon feu, et qui parviendrait enfin à briser cette incompréhension qui nous habitait lorsque nous en venions à nos sentiments.

Très vite, nous nous départîmes mutuellement de nos dessous. Mon cœur battait la chamade, en découvrant son corps hautement appétissants, et je me mordais les lèvres en sentant mon désir de lui atteindre des sommets vertigineux. J'avais envie de lui, tellement envie, et depuis si longtemps. J'avais imaginé une autre façon pour notre première fois. Douce et intense, tout sauf violente et hargneuse. Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et alors que mon partenaire couvrait mon corps de mille baisers fougueux, m'arrachant des râles de plaisir de plus en plus sonores, je songeais que ce n'était finalement pas un mal. Impatiente, lassée de ces préliminaires qui n'avaient que trop durer, je le fis se redresser et passer sous moi, nous unissant d'un coup de rein. Un gémissement de satisfaction sortis de nos bouches.

Commençant une ondulation rapide sur lui, voulant satisfaire au plus vite notre envie, je me laissais emporter par ces vagues impressionnantes que notre toute nouvelle connexion éveillait en moi, incapable de retenir les cris de moi que notre union me tirait. Ancrant ses mains à mes hanches, il accentua le rythme, suivant mon désir sans rechigner. Comme à la recherche de plus de contact, il s'assit avec une souplesse étonnante pour un homme de sa carrure, et captura mes lèvres de nouveau dans un baiser ardent. Nos langues reprirent leur valse passionnée, échange toujours aussi ardent et violent. J'avais l'impression que chacun de nous deux voulait prouver à l'autre qu'il était en vie, qu'il était là, qu'il devait en prendre compte. J'avais ce sentiment alors que je communiais avec lui, je voulais lui démontrer que j'existais.

Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus violents, alors que notre passion se déchaînait de plus en plus. Il s'immisçait en moi jusqu'aux profondeurs de mon être et de mon âme, me faisant sienne, me possédant comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été, comme jamais encore je n'avais laissé un homme me faire sienne. Le plaisir devenait si intense que je ne pouvais retenir mes cris. M'accrochant à lui j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau, fermant les yeux de jouissance en rejetant la tête en arrière. Je sentais mon point de non retour arriver au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient et ses propres gémissements accentuaient mon plaisir. Ses lèvres continuaient à marquer mon cou, et je m'offrais pleinement à la sauvagerie de son désir pour moi. Je n'étais pas en reste et alors que l'extase me submergeait, m'enveloppant entièrement, je mordais son épaule, le marquant comme mien. Il me serra dans un râle animal et dans un cri commun nous atteignîmes le nirvana. Je sentais la chaleur de son fluide se répandre en moi, accentuant encore plus mon extase, provoquant un autre orgasme.

Je me laissais retomber sur lui, tremblante, prise de soubresauts, sentant encore les répliques de mon plaisir parcourir mon corps. Pantelante, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, incapable de me détacher de lui. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que bien que violente, cette étreinte était extatique et même au-delà. Je sentis les bras de mon partenaire… de Rick, m'encercler, me serrant fort contre lui. Il tremblait tout autant que moi, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux, sa respiration me chatouillant le cou. Un silence s'installa entre nous et je constatais que nous n'avions échangés, aucune parole ou regard lors de notre union. Je me redressais pour l'observer, malgré son visage encore ravagé par le plaisir, je voyais une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Regrettait-il, ce qui venait de se passer ?

Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement. Je le regardais comme hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus magnifiques, qui m'enveloppaient d'amour. Cela aurait dû me rassurer s'il n'y avait pas cette étincelle de tristesse derrière cela. Fermant les yeux, je savourais la tendresse de mon partenaire. Puis les rouvrant, je le scrutais de nouveau, inquiète par son silence. J'allais lui demander, s'il regrettait lorsqu'il me devança.

« J'aurais aimé que notre première fois se déroule autrement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit douce et tendre et non pas violente et hargneuse. »

Voila ce qui expliquait cette tristesse. Il ne regrettait pas l'acte en lui-même mais la façon dont il s'était déroulé. Je devais admettre que moi aussi j'avais le même sentiment, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous, je voulais que cela marche mais en handicapée des sentiments que j'étais je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. Il se redressa sa main toujours sur ma joue, l'autre au creux de mes reins. Il approcha son visage du mien, posant son front contre le mien.

« Pourquoi devons-nous nous faire du mal sans cesse ? Pourquoi entre nous c'est toujours si violent et intense ? » Soupira-t-il avec une petite pointe de défaitisme qui me serra le cœur.

« Peut être tout simplement parce que notre relation l'est, intense je veux dire. Passionnée. Nous arrivons à nous comprendre sans même une parole, excepté lorsqu'il s'agit de choses plus intimes » déclarais-je, songeuse alors que je le fixais dans les yeux sans me défaire de notre étreinte.

« Est-ce que ce sera toujours ainsi entre nous ? Des secrets, des non-dits ? » S'enquit-il en redressant la tête.

« Je ne veux pas tout gâcher Ca… Rick. Lorsque cela te concerne mes sentiments sont si forts, mais si confus ! Je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi mais cela me terrorise. Et si cela ne marchait pas entre nous ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon partenaire. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que l'on a car j'en ai besoin pour tenir. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie mais si cela finissait mal, je perdrais tout ! » Lui expliquais-je lui ouvrant mon cœur comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait.

Un silence se fit, accentuant mon sentiment de vulnérabilité, puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Et si cela marchait ? Si notre vie n'était que bonheur et joie ? Si enfin tu t'accordais le droit d'être heureuse, de me laisser être celui à qui cette tâche incombe ? Je veux ton bonheur Kate. » Me déclara-t-il en souriant. « Même si je reconnais avoir été attiré par ton physique de déesse en premier lieu. » Ajouta-t-il oscillant des sourcils d'un air mutin.

Je souris levant les yeux au ciel, me détendant à ses paroles, soulagée de voir qu'il me pardonnait, du moins en partie, et qu'il était prêt à laisser une chance à notre histoire de fonctionner. La question que je devais me poser était si j'étais moi-même prête pour ça ?

« Mais tu es tellement plus que cela ! Si j'ai voulu t'avoir comme muse, c'est que tu m'as fascinée à la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. » Continua-t-il en me couvant de son regard intense.

Passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il m'embrassa avec douceur, comme pour mieux me faire comprendre tout ce que je représentais pour lui. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec nos baisers ardents lors de notre étreinte passionnée. Non il était d'une tendresse inouïe et je me laissais aller dans les affres de cette douceur. Mon cœur battait si rapidement qu'il aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine, mais je n'en avais cure. Il me transmettait tant d'amour par ce baiser que j'avais l'impression que j'allais fondre dans ses bras. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité et une fraction de seconde en même temps, nous nous séparâmes.

« Laisses-nous une chance je t'en pris… » Me supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Je l'observais une lueur d'espoir et d'inquiétude se mêlaient dans ses yeux d'océan. Pourquoi nous refusais-je ce bonheur ? Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine, j'étais folle de lui alors pourquoi hésiter ? La peur n'évite pas le danger, alors pourquoi encore tergiverser ? Je savais que nous n'avions pas tout mis au point, que nous devrions mettre cartes sur table pour que cela marche entre nous, mais justement connaissant cet état de fait, je n'avais plus aucune raison de me refuser ce bonheur. Je savais que je ne serais heureuse que dans ses bras, que je pourrais m'abandonner pleinement à lui sans risque d'être blessée, qu'il veillerait sur moi. Alors pourquoi freiner des quatre fers alors que le bonheur était à portée de main ? Non c'était idiot.

Alors pour répondre à sa supplique, incapable de retranscrire avec des mots le cocktail d'émotions qui m'assaillaient, j'encerclais son cou de mes bras et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Rien ne serait simple entre nous, j'en étais persuadée, mais notre amour arriverait a bout de tous les obstacles, comme **toujours**…ce mot signifiant notre je t'aime…


End file.
